The National Partnership for Environmental Technology Education, ME, in partnership with the Hazardous Materials Training and Research Institute, IA, submits this proposal on behalf of the Community College Consortium for Health and Safety Training (CCCHST) to provide memorable, cost-effective training for hazardous materials and waste workers engaged in waste treatment, storage and disposal, hazardous waste generation, clean up and remedial action, emergency response and hazardous materials transportation. CCCHST membership consists of community and tribal colleges partnered with business and industry, universities, and community-based organizations offering a consistent and quality response to the national training need for hazardous waste workers and emergency response personnel. The goal of CCCHST is to make NIEHS-approved worker training nationally available through over 100 CCCHST organizations, whose instructors are prepared through a Train-the- Trainer model program, offering hazardous materials instruction in nearly all states of the nation. CCCHST instructors, prepared and supported by PETE and HMTRI, will annually train a minimum 50,000 students, workers, and supervisors to protect themselves and their communities from exposure to hazardous materials encountered during hazardous waste site cleanup, Brownfields redevelopment, transportation of hazardous materials, and response to spills and releases of hazardous materials, offering a minimum 3,000 courses each year. PETE has two additional missions beyond this its core Train-the-Trainer model program. (1) Military Haz Mat Worker Training. PETE will offer a direct worker training program for Total Military Family (TMF) personnel, including veterans, military personnel and their families transitioning to the public sector. Annually, 200 TMF members from Fort Riley (KS), Fort Sill (OK), Fort Carson (CO), the Norfolk Naval Station (VA), and future expansion to the Portsmouth Naval Shipyard (ME) and to West coast bases, will participate in one-week training programs, leading to the HazWoper card and a variety of OSHA certifications based on need. (2) PETE?s Disaster Preparedness Instructor Institute will annually prepare 20 CCCHST and partner trainers, including those from other NIEHS-awardees, who serve a wide variety of students and responders. These trainers will return to their communities to annually prepare an additional 1,500 responders in the Gulf, U.S. Territories, Tribal Nations, programs serving CERT and Americorps students, and responders throughout the U.S.